


If You Let Me, Make It Slow

by arinn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, basically dirty talk but sweet instead, sweet talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinn/pseuds/arinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren just wants to take care of his lover and see him relaxing after so much hard work. Obviously, sweet talking him to bliss is the way to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Let Me, Make It Slow

**Author's Note:**

> //Blushes//
> 
> Enjoy?

The meat was getting cold and the rice clammy. He sighed before raising his feet on the chair opposite of him. Eren put his elbow in the table and leaned against his head. Levi was usually the one who cooked, his kitchen skills were way better than his but it was already eight p.m. and no sight of the man could be found. He even thought of calling his cellphone, but he knew that Levi always turned it to silent during work. The clock hand was already ticking the minutes away when Eren finally heard the sounds of the key being turned. 

"Hey!" He greeted, hurriedly walking towards the front door. "Been waiting..." 

Levi tiredly glanced up from where he was perched against the wall, apparently having a hard time taking off his shoe. His eye bags seemed more prominent than normal and his shoulders were tense. The man finally managed that simple task and slumped forward, dragging his feet. Eren definitely knew this was a bad thing. Dragging feet meant a higher probability of staining the socks and Levi didn't even bothered to put on the slippers. 

"Hi." He mumbled, voice rough. "We fourth grade teachers had to stay late because of a girl that had bruises all over her arms. Piece of shit couldn't even do something subtle." He hissed, loosening his cravat. "Anyway, we called the Tutelary Council and they're taking care of it. Just had to fill out some forms and stuff." 

"That poor girl." Eren said, sadly. Unfortunately, that was a bit too common at the school his boyfriend worked. 

"Hmm." Levi mumbled leaning forward and taking comfort on his boyfriend's arms, burying his face on his neck and smelling the cologne there. 

"I made dinner. I know my cooking isn't as good but let me heat it up for you." He said, caressing his stressed lover's arms. 

"Sorry, I just want to go to bed." 

Eren could tell. Levi was slumping heavily against him, eyes dropping and unfocused. He carefully brushed his bangs back, frowning from the huge tension radiating off the other. 

"Let's get you there, then." 

They stumbled towards the bedroom, passing the abandoned food left on the kitchen table. Eren laid Levi down on his side, already taking charge of taking his boyfriend's pants and shirt off. He was about to turn around and get back to the living room when he felt the other's hand tugging his long sleeve. 

"Lay down with me." Levi slurred, hooking an arm around his waist and pulling weakly. 

"Later. I'm eating first." His eyes shot open and he stared at Eren. 

"Wait, you haven't eaten yet?" 

"Nah, I was waiting for you, hubby dearest." He grinned. 

Levi seemed to take that into consideration, thinking for a few seconds before suddenly sitting up. 

"Let's eat then." 

"Nope. You lay down, old man." Eren pushed against his shoulders, getting him back down with no trouble. It wasn't all that hard and he knew the other wasn't really putting a fight. "You need to sleep. Tomorrow is Saturday and Saturday means no school. Get some rest." 

He hadn't even finished the phrase before Levi's eyes slowly closed and his breath evened out. Eren quietly tip toed outside of the room, closing the door behind him. With a sigh, he went to heat his plate. 

\--- 

The light streaming through the curtains were enough to make Eren dazedly lift his head from the pillow. The birds were singing and the sun peaked from behind the clouds. He breathed and pulled Levi closer to him, smacking his dry lips. It was a beautiful day and he was going to make the best of their free morning. It wasn't until a few minutes later that he noticed Levi was already awake and apparently typing on his cellphone. 

"Hey." He mumbled, voice muffled, turning his head so at least one eye could see. "What are you doing? I told you to sleep the Saturday away." 

"No can do, I have some things to finish." 

Eren pouted, getting up on his elbows and looking towards him fully. Levi was laying on his back, phone perched on his chest, eyes not even blinking. 

"What is it?" 

"I have to organize some stuff for that national group in favor of correct infant literacy. My class is going crazy without instructions." He leaned his head slightly towards him but otherwise didn't moved. 

"What, that's today?" He asked displeased. 

"No, It's Tuesday morning and afternoon but I have to start moving. I also have to schedule a hotel for them and a dinner." 

"You're not anyone's assistant." He grumbled "Do that on Monday." He quickly snatched the phone from Levi's fingers, placing on the bedside. 

"Hey!" He struggled against Eren's hold on his waist, trying to reach the other side. "Eren, that's important!" 

"Look." His boyfriend said serious, pinning him against the bed. "I'm worried about you. Yesterday you came home looking like shit." 

"I always look like shit." He muttered annoyed. 

"No, you always look gorgeous." Eren rebutted, seeing the small red tint flaring up on his boyfriend's cheeks. He slowly slid his hands from his shoulders to his chest and back again, making his touch more gentle. He leant forward and gave him a small peck and another, their lips gluing together from the sleep. "Let me take care of you." He said, looking at him with fondness. 

"Huh?" Levi stared incredulously at the other. "You're being ridiculous" He huffed. 

"C'mon. Let me make you relaxed." He purred, sliding his hands even lower to tease on his happy trail. "I'll give you a massage, how about that?" 

He looked at him suspiciously, but slowly turned around, laying on his stomach. 

Eren got to motion, spreading his palms against his shoulder blades and dragging softly across the expanse of his back. Levi's muscles were still tense and he could easily spot a few knots here and there. He pressed firmly on the nape, nails scratching lightly behind his ears. The other groaned lowly at that, writhing to make himself more comfortable. 

He straddled his ass, putting even more force against the spine drawing a peace sign above it. He kept the touch gentle, rubbing circles on the skin. Levi hummed and Eren started caressing his sides, pinkies almost brushing against Levi's nipples. 

"Hey, turn back around." He murmured huskily. 

His boyfriend turned, eyes locked on his. His face was flushed and the hair was a mess against the pillows. Eren smirked, putting his hands back again on the other, this time grasping around his chest and very slowly moving his crotch forward and backwards against the other's growing arousal. He leisurely looked at Levi's body, taking notice of every stretch and dip. His eight pack was twitching because of his ministrations, midnight black happy trail disappearing behind the boxers. 

He leant forward while pinching his nipples, whispering into his ear. "You're absolutely beautiful, Levi." 

Levi moaned, back arching a bit, twisting his head to the side so Eren could have more access. He unhurriedly bent down and licked a straight line from his collarbones to his earlobe. He bit and sucked a few spots, getting breathless from seeing the purple hickeys forming on the pale neck. His hand came up, and pressed against each one, drawing a short breath from Levi. 

"Such a pretty mess..." 

"Shut up and get to it!" He hissed, face warming up. 

"Nu-uh. I want to love you _very_ thoroughly right now." 

"You are a damn t-tease." He uttered, bringing his hands to grasp tightly at Eren's locks. "At least properly kiss me." 

"Sure thing." He grinned, smashing their mouths together. 

It was true, though. He wanted this love making to be slow and passionate and relaxed. He wanted all the focus to be on Levi. His mouth opened, tongue languidly pressing against the other's, smacking their saliva coated lips together before biting his cupid's bow and deliberately licking a stripe to his chin. His hands grasped Levi's hips tightly, thumbs rubbing against the bone and keeping the other's body in place. 

"Eren." He groaned while his boyfriend gave him a small peck and continued kissing his way down towards his abs. 

"Your body is amazing." He murmured, lips barely touching the skin. Levi gasped, feeling the hands tightening. "You're so strong. Just thinking about your arms get me hot and bothered". He smirked, lifting a thigh up and supporting it above his shoulder. He kissed it lightly, small pecks along the extent of the inner knee, then coming close to Levi's already hard and standing cock, the outline straining underneath the boxers. "My handsome." 

"Take it off." He wheezed, squirming on the mattress. 

He pulled the cloth down, licking his lips at the deliciously red tip already dripping with pre cum. His hands were absentmindedly drawing patterns on the other's inner thigh while he burned that picture on his mind. 

"Stop staring at it." Levi said while blushing, still feeling Eren's hungry stare on him. 

"But it's so lovely." 

"What has gotten into you?" He murmured while reaching to pull Eren's hips towards him but the other stayed put. 

"No, I said I would take care of you." He grasped Levi's member, pumping it loosely, not making near enough pressure. It was twitching and hot against his hand and he dipped his thumb on his perineum. "Get the lube." 

Levi panted heavily, stretching towards the bedside, arms trembling like jelly to get the lube. He spared a small glance towards his long forgotten cellphone vibrating with new messages before chucking the small bottle to Eren. 

"Thanks, love." He coated two fingers with a generous amount before pressing one slowly against his entrance. "Look at you, so completely stunning." He smiled softly, listening to Levi's small moans. "Striking." He bowed his finger up. 

"Ah" Levi gasped, thrusting his hips against the pressure in his prostate. Eren poured more lube directly onto Levi's puckered hole, his other finger entering easily. He started a slow rhythm, pulling in and out. 

"You know what I love about you the most?" He put his other hand on Levi's nape and brought their foreheads together. "Your eyes." He said, brushing very softly against his bundle of nerves. Levi closed his eyes moaning loudly. 

"Look at me." He forced them open, eyelids heavy, hands coming up to rest on Eren's back. "Keep them open." 

Eren finally, _finally_ took a firm hold of Levi's cock, pumping a bit before teasing his tip with his fingers. The ones inside Levi went a little faster, brushing his spot more frequently. Levi let his nails run free on Eren's back, scratching anytime Eren pulled his foreskin. He let his eyes roam Eren's panting face while the other did the same to him. He arched his back from the bed, his orgasm close.

"C'mon." Eren breathed, pressing his fingers more aggressively inside Levi, holding tightly on his cock and making the rhythm faster. "C'mon, love. C'mon, I love you so much." 

Levi felt his thrusting come to a frenzy before Eren's words got to him, hips becoming erratic as he came with a high-pitched moan. A few tears prickled on the corner of his eyes from keeping them open. The pearly white cum stained his chest and he shuddered as Eren drove him through the orgasm, hands becoming gentler. He groaned when his body became so sensitive it was painful and Eren quickly took his hands away from those parts, choosing to hug him close instead. 

"Wow." He said, chest heaving up and down, looking at his partner with a completely satiated expression. 

"Told you I was gonna take care of you." Eren smirked, caressing Levi's side tenderly. 

He huffed, laying on his side and bringing him closer. "Don't get too cocky. Don't think I'm letting you away after all this." He whispered against Eren's mouth. 

He smiled softly, but Levi could feel the hardness pressing against his thigh. "Hmm, counting on that, good-looking." 

Levi scoffed, before chuckling and then kissing him.


End file.
